Shikamaru SideStory
by DelinquentDuo
Summary: Subchapter to Hinata's Big Date. A package arrives for Shikamaru a few days before the Fireworks Festival. What's inside? The answer may or may not shock you. ShikaTem Oneshot. Rated T for partial nudity...sort of.


All right. This is more of a subchapter from _Hinata's Big Date._ Please be kind and keep your flames to yourself. points to screen That means _you_. Once again, I'll slap on my disclaimer.

**I do not own Naruto or any related characters and neither do you. Unless your name is Masashi Kishimoto, in which case, you rock.**

**A Shikamaru Side-Story**

_Temari,_

_It's been quite some time since the last time we spoke. How's it going in the Land of Sand? And how are your brothers doing? Business in the Leaf Village is a drag as always, but I'm still getting on. My 13__th__ birthday was a few days ago, so that was pretty cool. Listen, I don't normally do this because it's usually so tiresome, but the Konoha Fireworks Festival is coming up in a few weeks. I was wondering if…I dunno…you'd like to come and watch them with me. I don't know if they have stuff like this back in the Village of Sand, but I seriously don't care._

_Sincerely,_

_Shikamaru Nara_

It had been a week since Shikamaru wrote his letter. As he stated before, things were "a drag" in the Leaf Village. Ever since Sasuke left, they've been getting two to three times more missions than usual. This meant more work for the young Chunin and less downtime (What a drag). He continued to sit on the roof of his parents' house and stare at the clouds. They always helped him feel so elated. Why couldn't Temari be so calming? Or quiet? There were times where he just couldn't stand the crazy girl, but there was something about her…

He was interrupted by yet another shrill voice. This one came from his mother, Yoshino Nara. "Oi! Shikamaru!"

"Eh?"

"Get off your lazy butt and come down here! A package just arrived for you!"

This was unexpected. Shikamaru Nara? Getting mail? _Oh, this oughta be good,_ Shikamaru thought as he got on his feet and walked back into his room through his window. About halfway downstairs, his mother handed him his package which, as Shikamaru could tell, was about five inches by seven and covered in brightly patterned paper.

"Another birthday present. Whoopee," Shikamaru said, bored with it already. "I bet it's another Shogi board. I've already got five."

"There's a card on the front," Yoshino said.

Shikamaru took off the envelope and put the package under his left arm. He took the card out and immediately read the inside. About halfway through, he turned and went upstairs.

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Yoshino asked.

"The card says I gotta do it in private," Shikamaru replied, "though I can't imagine why."

As Yoshino Nara watched her son trudge back upstairs to his room, Shikamaru racked his brains as he once again questioned whatever he knew about female logic. As soon as he closed the door and locked it, he gingerly opened his present from the back. It was a photograph. But of what, exactly? Shikamaru turned it over to see the front. His eyes shot wide open and he crashed to the ground sending the card and the photo flying dramatically through the air.

_Hey slacker,_

_You probably know who this is by now. Thanks for writing back, by the way. I appreciate it, no matter how "tiresome" you thought it might be. Anyway, as you know, we're still recovering from a sand storm that, for once, Gaara didn't cause. Speaking of which, Gaara's become more reserved lately, since the Chunin exams. He's starting to act more like a gentleman, which is really saying something. Kankuro is also working on a new puppet called "Salamander." I don't know how he's going to carry it, though, since it's so HUGE. Sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday, though. But I decided to send you a present by mail anyway._

As Shikamaru lay spread-eagled on his back, the photograph landed squarely on his nose. It was Temari. In her room. With her fan. _Naked._ But with the angle of the only lights coming through her window, the shadows seemed to cover her "naughty parts" like a censor bar, as though Shikamaru himself was covering her up.

_This ought to give you something to look forward to. Just make sure you open it where no one can see it. Oh, and by the way, I'd love to come with you! I'd heard about fireworks, but I've never seen them before. I'll meet you by the North Gate at 1:00 sharp. You know what'll happen if you're late._

_Happy birthday,_

_Temari_

_P.S. Don't tell __anyone__ what I sent you._

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino yelled from down the stairs, "What did you get?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let out a loud groan. "I swear that chick is so…" As mentioned before, there were times when he just couldn't stand that girl. But regardless, that didn't stop him from looking at the photo and raising an eyebrow. Troublesome as she was, he had to admit there were some perks that come with dating an older girl. Actually, they weren't really _dating_ per se, but still…

"Well…maybe not _that_ troublesome."

* * *

**That's my subchapter, ladies and non-ladies. It's my first time writing _anything_ with partial nudity. Well...actually, no it's not. But I'll get to that later. Anyway, lemme know what you think.**


End file.
